lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Lost Experience clues/June 27
Return to the [[The Lost Experience clues#June 2006|'main clue page']] for The Lost Experience. Rachel Blake Post 007 *Rachel Blake is safe in an undisclosed hotel after yesterday's scare. *She talks about the GidgetGirl and has removed the photographs of Hugh McIntyre and his mistress as a result of her intel. **Will also be giving GidgetGirl admin information because of this. *GidgetGirl talks how Thomas Werner Mittelwerk has flown to Iceland to deal with the fire incident at the Vik Institute, as mentioned in her last video by the man in the suit, Mr. Fixit. *She also mentions how she intercepted this article, which describes the fire and the death of Vigi Benoffski. **This article also mentions three of the injured, Janos Backh (38), Orhan Hikmet Ran (43), and Vikran Sahani (28), whose families refused comment. ***Rachel has done a search on the names and found none of them are from Iceland. ***Or, she knows that Iceland actually has laws regulating people's names. The last name of everyone born in Iceland is name + son or dottir. So, if Rachel were Icelandic and her father's name is Edmund, her last name would be Edmundsdottir. If she had a brother, his last name would be Edmundson. Therefore, the three people mentioned in the article cannot be native to Iceland because their names don't follow these regulations. **The article also has comment from Dr. Armand Zander, director of the Vik Institute. **Uncertaintity lingers as a "visitor" should not have been on the basement levels at 3AM. GidgetGirl GidgetGirl's blog. GidgetGirl's blogger profile. Speaker & The Lost Ninja Speaker announces on MySpace that The Lost Ninja has "joined our ranks." Ninja's MySpace page is here *The song that plays on the main page is "You All Everybody" by Drive Shaft *His "About Me" entry reads as follows: I'm a deadly ninja, and I've got my sights set squarely on bringing Hanso down. My buddies Speaker and Other Girl are helping me along the way as we follow the clues from Persephone, aka Rachel Blake, about what the Hanso Foundation are truly up to with their twisted experiments "for a better tomorrow". I'm kind of a big deal. Icons http://www.letyourcompassguideyou.com/icons/ is now accessible. It's a default folder for the Apache Web Server, which holds icons for different file types. It doesn't seem to be related to the game. Retrievers Of Truth http://www.retrieversoftruth.com/ *The last two msgs on the ROT message board indicate that the "technicians" have real chat accounts under the same handles as they use there *On AIM, DSLerator is sending multiple people the same message: Ok here's some info that I gotta give you all so I'm gonna copy and paste to make it easy on little ole me. Here's your next hint: 25 15 21 18 It's simple and I'm sorry but you've got more work coming so it shouldn't all be hard work. Next up: We've been getting some weird vibes like someone might be catching on to us. We might need to change the ROT PW. If you can't get in just drop an email in the box. The nice Doctor has composed another of his email puzzles so you'll have to figure out the new PW. Just adds to the fun, don't it? Thanks for all your hard work. You guys are great. *This clue translates to Y O U R (1=A, 2=B, etc.) *We now have "Wilkommen" (or "Welcome" in English) & "Your" as the ROT clues. *The message appears to indicate that "Dr. Bole" may send more emails out with puzzles that result in hints. Gary Troup interview part 7 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdTkNWzl6Qk